Starting the Year Off Right
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda Sharon and Brenda spend New Year's together. Rated M for safety.


Pairing:Sharon/Brenda

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

Sharon looks at her watch and it's 10:40 pm. It's New Year's Eve and she and Brenda are supposed to be heading to Flynn's place for a New Year's get-together. "We're going to be late if you do not hurry up in there," Sharon calls from outside the bathroom, but she knows Brenda can't hear her over the shower water. She opens the door, sticking her head in. "Brenda, we should have left ten minutes ago. Let's go."

Brenda throws her shower curtain back, water falling from her head as she looks towards Sharon. "I smell like murder, there's blood in my hair, and you're complaining because I'm runnin' a little late?!"

Sharon sighs sadly, taking a step forward. "I'm sorry," Sharon says and Brenda nods, wiping water from her forehead. "I'm sure the guys would understand if you didn't come, and I'm sure they only invited me out of kindness for you because of our friendship, so I don't mind just staying here. You've had a long day. You were almost shot, Brenda," she whispers the last part, the sadness in her voice. "We can stay here instead."

Brenda leans a little further out, her body covered with the shower curtain. "You sure you wouldn't mind?"

"It's fine. I'm sure there's something we can find to do here; and it would be nice to get out of these shoes finally." She smiles when Brenda smiles at her and then she starts walking out of the bathroom backwards. "I'll make us something to eat. You must be starving."

Brenda nods. "Thanks, Sharon." Sharon shrugs off her thanks and then heads out of the bathroom and to the kitchen.

Brenda takes her time in the shower, washing away the day, and letting it flow down the drain. She's thankful for the peace she's finally receiving after the horrific day she's had. She's had enough near-death experiences in her lifetime to be able to handle it much better than your average person would, but the look in Sharon's eyes today, the terrified look she had that was mixed with relief, well, that look was something Brenda wasn't used to. Brenda wasn't expecting the amount of emotion that she could see in Sharon's eyes, but it felt good to know that someone cared even though Fritz was gone. She also liked that Sharon, unlike Fritz, comforted her without trying to make her stop what she had to do. Sharon was all the things Fritz wasn't, all while being a lot of the things he was, which is why Brenda's not surprised that she's been enjoying these past few months that she and Sharon have gotten close.

Brenda quickly dries her body, applies her body cream, and then gets dressed in her shorts and tank top. She quickly dries her hair with the blow dryer, leaving it a little damp. She braids it, getting it out of the way and then cleans up her mess, putting her appliance up, closing tops to the things she used, and hanging up her towel. She turns the light off in the bedroom and goes into the kitchen, watching Sharon stir something, at the stove, not yet noticing her. Sharon's removed her blazer, leaving her in a printed chiffon blouse and a black skirt, her feet freed from her heels. She finally looks up, smiling at Brenda and then looking back at the pot.

"What are you makin'?" Brenda asks, fully entering the kitchen, going to get some wine. "It smells good."

Sharon turns to her and then back to the pot. "Thank you. You didn't have many options, so I hope you don't mind that I took the chicken that was in the fridge, not that you would have been the one to cook it anyway." Brenda laughs softly because Sharon's been doing most (read: all) the cooking that's taking place in her house lately. "I made cajun chicken alfredo. I figured you'd like it because you liked what I brought for lunch yesterday."

Brenda makes a humming sound, showing her approval. "You want some wine?"

"Take the bottle out of the freezer," she tells her, stirring the pot. "I called Lieutenant Flynn and told him that you weren't going to be able to make it. They all wanted to wish you a happy New Year."

Brenda smiles bringing the wine to the living room where they will be having their dinner. "You want to watch a movie?" Brenda asks, looking at the television.

"If you want," Sharon responds simply from the kitchen, turning the stove off.

Brenda turns the television on and looks through the guide, looking at the movie channels. "Well, there has to be somethin' on," she says to herself, scrolling down past movie after movie channel. She gives up after a while, deciding they would just watch a DVD instead of trying to find something. Most of the DVDs are actually Sharon's, and most of them are movies Brenda hasn't seen, which is why they are there. Sharon insists that she needs to watch them, but Brenda never watches them unless Sharon's there. Even though Sharon's been there almost every night lately, she still hasn't seen many of them. After going through the collection of classic movies that belong to Sharon, and then the few random movies that she's watched a million times, she picks '_An Affair to Remember_'.

Sharon comes out with their food as Brenda's bending over, putting the DVD in. Sharon feels a familiar rumble in her lower stomach, one that she's been fighting off for a long time. She lets out a deep breath and then walks over to the sofa, sitting both plates down. She goes back into the kitchen, getting the wine glasses, taking a moment to clear her mind. She can hear Brenda having troubles with the DVD player and goes back out to the living room, putting the glasses down and then coming behind her, looking over her shoulder.

Brenda jumps slightly when she feels Sharon, though she already knew she was there. "I can't figure out how to..." Sharon pushes the button she was looking for. "Oh," Brenda sighs. "Thanks," she says, turning her head up to look at Sharon.

Sharon steps back, their proximity a bit too much for her. "You're welcome," she says, voice barely over a whisper as she backs away, making her way to the sofa. "So what are we watching?"

"Uh," Brenda looks at the paper casing it was in, "An Affair to Remember," she answers. Brenda grabs the remote and then sits down beside Sharon on the sofa, her legs brought up onto the seat, crossed like the little kids do in school. "Mmmm," she moans, bringing the food to her lap. "It smells great."

Sharon smiles, crossing her legs as she pours their wine. "Thanks," she responds. She puts the bottle of Chardonnay down and then picks up both glasses, looking at her watch quickly. "Okay, there are two minutes left in the year," she informs her. "My friends and I usually wish each other something good for the new year and then have a drink at midnight."

Brenda takes the glass. "A drink? Whatever happened to just sharin' a kiss at midnight?" Sharon blushes and Brenda grins, putting her food back down. "Okay, we can say somethin'." Brenda looks down at her wine glass and then at Sharon. "Well, here's to a new year, filled with, uh, good health, and happiness, and lots of good wine."

"No good chocolate?" Sharon jokes, smiling with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course lots of good chocolate," Brenda almost purrs.

Sharon looks at her watch; fifteen more seconds. "Well, that about covers it," she says, clinking their glasses together. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," she chirps, bringing her wine glass to her lips, sipping it and then leaning forward, putting her hand on Sharon's, moving her wine glass away and kissing her lips softly, brushing them against hers a few times, something she's been wanting to do for a long time. "Happy New Year," she repeats, pulling back, her eyes going up to Sharon's shocked ones.

Sharon's heart is pounding in her chest, her hand trembling as she leans forward to put her wine glass down before she drops it. She doesn't say anything at first, but she can feel her cheeks burning, an obvious flush there. She can also feel Brenda looking at her. She decides not to let it show how much that kiss affected her. "Well, we should eat before the food gets cold," she finally says, picking up her plate and moving back against the sofa.

Brenda reaches for the remote, starting the movie. She can sense a difference in Sharon, and she knows it's because she kissed her, which makes her feel horrible. Brenda puts her hand on Sharon's arm, causing the other woman to turn to her. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable by kissing you," she tells her. She goes to say something else, but Sharon speaks first.

"You didn't. It was fine," she tries to assure her. Brenda raises an eyebrow and cocks her head, obviously not believing her. Sharon sighs, picking up her wine glass. "It honestly didn't bother me."

Brenda moves over a little and so does Sharon, moving farther away from Brenda. "Then why are you moving away from me?" Sharon doesn't say anything. Brenda lets out an exaggerated breath and turns away from Sharon. "I said I was sorry," she says, a little annoyed as she reaches for her wine.

"And I said it didn't bother me, Brenda. Just let it go." Sharon forks some of the pasta into her mouth, trying to enjoy the food.

"If you weren't lyin' to me then I would," Brenda retorts.

Sharon puts her food down on the coffee table. "Is this really how you want to start the new year? I said it didn't bother me and I meant it. Why does everything have to turn into an argument with you?"

"'Cause it obviously bothered you because you don't even want to sit beside me now," she responds, sounding hurt.

Sharon moves over, her thigh against Brenda's knee. "Can we drop this now? I would really like to just watch the movie, drink some wine, and spend some time with you that doesn't involve arguing. It's been a long, tiring day, and the last thing I want to do is end up mad at you."

Brenda can hear how exhausted Sharon is and it makes her let out a soft sigh. "Okay," she says simply.

"Okay," Sharon repeats, and then reaches for her wine. "And," she sips the wine, "I didn't mean to move away."

Brenda smiles, nodding her head. She puts her hand on Sharon's thigh and then quickly pulls away. "Sorry," she murmurs.

Sharon pulls Brenda's hand back, resting it on her thigh, feeling her body heat under the blonde's hand. "Stop apologizing to me, Brenda, you did nothing wrong."

Brenda looks down at her hand, which is on Sharon's thigh, much higher than she had put it herself. She wants to ask Sharon what's going through her mind because when she looks up she can see she's deep in thought, but she thinks she's got a pretty good idea. Brenda decides not to say anything, keeping her hand there as she tries to focus on the movie, her food getting cold because she's afraid to move away from Sharon's thigh. Sharon doesn't say anything either. She's too busy telling herself that the ridiculous feelings she's feeling at the moment are just that – ridiculous. It's her that finally does speak, though, about ten minutes later.

"You can move your hand if you like," she tells Brenda.

Brenda wasn't expecting her to say anything, which is why she whips her head around, her brown eyes staring into Sharon's green. She can see the way Sharon's pupils have dilated, her eyes getting less green, and she thinks that she might have been right earlier when she assumed that Sharon actually did like the kiss. She starts to move her hand, but then she decides not to.

"Do you want me to?" Brenda asks, already knowing the answer, which was usually the case when she asked questions.

Sharon gulps, looking away from Brenda. "If you want to keep it there I don't mind."

"That's not what I asked," Brenda points out, her hand slowly inching up Sharon's thigh.

Sharon squirms under her touch, her legs squeezing together tightly. "Brenda," she says, her name coming out as a whispered moan. Brenda's hand stops. "I didn't say you had to stop," she says, still unable to look at Brenda.

Brenda's heart speeds up a little, her eyes transfixed on the hand on the other woman's thigh. "You also didn't tell me to keep goin'," she finally responds, her words being breathed instead of spoken. Sharon doesn't say anything, but Brenda can hear her breath coming out heavier. "Do you want me to touch you?"

Sharon thinks of ignoring the question, or lying, but she knows it's useless. "Yes," she admits, eyes glued on the television, but she's not watching it, her eyes blurred by her arousal.

Brenda licks her lips, moving her hand again, moving it impossibly slow up her thigh, close to her hip, and then back down. "So the kiss..."

"Like I said, it didn't bother me." Sharon's eyes close when she feels Brenda's hand on her bare thigh. Brenda's hand pushes under the skirt, sliding against smooth, hot skin. "Brenda?"

"I've wanted to touch you like this a lot this past year," Brenda whispers to her, her eyes following her own hand as it brings up Sharon's skirt.

Sharon moans, her legs opening a little, her heart racing. "You should have said something."

Brenda stops her hand, looking up at Sharon. Sharon looks up after a moment. "You wouldn't have reacted well if I said something." Sharon opens her mouth to disagree, but Brenda doesn't let her. "You didn't react the way I would have liked you to when I kissed you. Imagine if I had told you about the things that go through my mind 'bout you. I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

Sharon smiles, nodding her head. She looks down at Brenda's hand resting on her thigh. "You don't think this might ruin or friendship?" She looks up at Brenda.

"I'm only touching your thigh," Brenda tells her.

"Is that all you want to do?" Sharon hopes it isn't because that's not all she wants to do, and it's not all she wants Brenda to do to her.

Brenda leans forward, her lips coming to Sharon's. "I also want to kiss you," she whispers against her lips. Sharon's eyes close and Brenda kisses her, sucking Sharon's bottom lip into her mouth. They both let out equally aroused moans, deepening the kiss quickly. Her tongue pushes into her mouth, the whimpering sound Sharon makes evoking something from deep inside her. Brenda groans, pushing her lips harder against hers, soft lips and demanding tongues fighting. Brenda's hand that's on Sharon's thigh starts moving up again and Sharon's thigh trembles.

Sharon pulls away from the kiss when she feels Brenda's hand close to her center, almost touching her. "Wait," she whispers, not really sounding like she wants her to stop because the word is moaned. Brenda stops, looking at her with questioning brown eyes. "What exactly does this mean to you because I don't think I can..."

Brenda shuts her up with a quick kiss. "I want you in every way possible," she tells her, her hand coming from her thigh. "I want your body." _Kiss_. "I want your mind." _Kiss_. "I want your heart." _Kiss_. "I want you," she says as she smiles brightly.

"Okay," Sharon breathes. "That's the same thing I want."

Brenda moves over, straddling her lap. "So … I guess this is a good way to start the new year." Sharon smiles, bending her head up and looking in bright eyes, nodding. "Happy New Year."

"Happy _first_ New Year," Sharon whispers, green eyes having a sparkle they haven't had in years.

This is how they both knew they were starting the year off right.

The End.

I hate when I write stories and don't really know what they're really about. It seems like I should have written the rest of their night, but I didn't want to write any smut – shocking, I know – so I left it like this. Hope it's okay.

Happy New Year.


End file.
